


Baby’s Coming

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel can heal, Dean on hunt while having baby, F/M, Giving Birth, Love, Not Beta Read, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sex, Smut, post pregnancy sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You are about to give birth to you and Dean’s first child, but he has to go on a hunt. Will your baby stay in you until he comes back?  Dean’s concerned for your safety, but this hunt could be important to your lives.





	1. Chapter 1

You had been living in the bunker with your fiancé Dean for the last five years and been engaged to him for a year. You were nine months pregnant, uncomfortable, and felt like a beached whale yet Dean still seemed like the lovesick boyfriend/father-to-be lavishing you in kisses and telling you how beautiful you still are. _ He’s such a fucking good liar. _

You had a supportive family in your bro-in-law-to-be Sam, Castiel the angel and honorary Winchester, your adoptive nephilim son Jack, alternate universe Bobby Singer, and your mother-in-law-to-be, Mary Winchester. You had everything you ever wanted almost at your fingertips when Dean stepped into your shared room with a defeated look. 

“Hey Baby,” he said trudging over to the bed where you were laying, rubbing his neck. You were in bed exhausted keeping your feet elevated due to swelling. The doctor told you to take it easy and you were about ready to evict your baby. Sitting down, Dean looked over in concern. He reached over and tenderly rubbed your baby bump. “I have to go on a hunt.”

“What?” Your emotions were on high alert with the pregnancy. “Why Dean?”

“Cas has informed Sam and I there are some rogue angels trying to shut down Heaven, and we need to get that taken care of before they succeed.”

“Can’t someone else go in your place Dean? I’m about to pop.”

“I know Baby. I’m so sorry.” Dean looked like he was tired and had already tried that option. “I’ve tried to get out of going. I need to be there. Cas has asked me to be there. He knows no one else can do what Sam and I can do.” He knew telling you this was going to be difficult. He stared over into the nursery in the adjacent room as he continued rubbing your belly. Sam and Dean busted through the walls between your room and his to make the nursery, then painted all the walls with salt and different sigils in the paint to make sure Demons or Angels could not get in. It was a tranquil green color, like Dean’s eyes. Dean had setup the crib, changing table and a rocking chair a week ago. 

You felt bad for making Dean feel guilty, but you wanted him to be there for the birth of his child. However, the more you thought that if the angels did get their way, life would change or cease to exist. “I understand Dean.” You fought back the tears forming in your eyes, but Dean noticed them. 

“I’m so sorry Baby.”

“I know.” You willed the tears to stop. You touched his arm. “When are you leaving?”

“Well, Sam and Cas are about to leave. I’ll leave as soon as Jody and Donna get here and meet up with them. Mom’s on her way here too. It maybe a day, maybe two. I’m not gonna leave my woman unprotected and about to pop.” 

“Thank you.” You touch his cheek and he leaned into your palm holding his hand over yours.

He moved in and pressed his forehead to yours. “You know we could do something to make the baby come sooner.” He pulled away, looked deep into your eyes, and smirked. 

You smile. “And then the baby will be born and you won’t want to leave me, but you’ll need to.”

“But I’ll at least be able to see our baby being born.”

You looked at Dean and saw it in his eyes. Every time he goes on a hunt, there is a chance he won’t come back. You leaned in kissing him still holding your palm to his cheek and his hand remained on yours. He finally pulled his hand from yours as he leaned in rolling you to your side. You wrapped your leg around his thigh as he moved closer to you. 

His hands moved up and began to knead your breasts which were already sensitive and tender from the pregnancy. This caused you to moan loudly. “Oh Dean.”

Dean peeled off your nightgown, moving his puckered his lips around a nipple, while the other hand continued to knead the other breast. “I’m going to miss these so much.”

“The bigness or tenderness?” You smile.

He laughed. “Both.” He sucked in the other nipple and you moaned; the sensitivity went straight to your core. 

He peppered kisses down your oversized belly, pulled down your panties, then stopped. 

Rolling onto his back, he looked at you. “Ride my face Baby.”

“Really Dean? I may suffocate you.”

“I’ll die in sweet heaven baby.” He smirked.

He helped you straddle his chest as you began inching up to his face and grabbed the headboard. His warm breath blew against your entrance as he began to talk. “Hey Buddy. Daddy’s going to do some things to mommy that you don’t need to see, so don’t look down.” 

You laugh. “Oh God. We’re gonna traumatize him or her.”

“No we won’t. He’ll know Daddy loves you.” 

“Or she.” You scolded him.

“Or she.” He wrapped his arms around your thighs, raising his head and pressed wet kisses on one side of your inner thigh as he traced circles with his thumb on the other side and then switched. You began to moan as your arousal started to pool. 

“Oh God Dean.”

“I can’t believe nine months pregnant and you still respond to me this way.” His hot breath hits your clit and you’re almost come undone at his touch. 

“I can’t believe I’m nine months pregnant and you still want to do this to me, Dean.”

“Always Baby. Always.”

He began pushing you down slowly and you begin to lower your core to his mouth and chin. He licked your slit which caused you to jerk. His hands reached around your thighs and held you in place while he began to eat you out and you became a moaning mess. Your arousal was running down your leg and Dean was doing his best to catch it all.

“Oh Fuck Dean.”

He reached around and rubbed his thumb against your clit as you writhed and bucked against his mouth. You were holding onto the headboard for dear life, shaking in ecstasy as his arms remained wrapped around you, keeping you upright. “Oh God Dean. I’m gonna…”

“Come for me beautiful,” he said as his breath hit your oversensitized sex and he licked faster. You came hard, arching your back and crying out in ecstasy, trying not to fall down on him and suffocate him. He moved his tongue to your clit to work you through your orgasm, and then helped you move down to his waist. “Damn Babe. That was beautiful. You were beautiful.”

You were panting; your palms pressed to his chest. “Oh Fuck Dean.”

Dean became concerned. “You OK Babe? You’re not going into labor, are you?”

“No,” you said breathlessly. You were smiling, still fighting the aftershocks. “That was. Wow! Amazing!”

He smiled and you felt his erection poking into your behind and while you were physically exhausted from him eating you out, you couldn’t let him leave unfulfilled. You scooted back to Dean’s hips, grabbed his swollen cock, alining him to your entrance. 

“You don’t have to Baby.” He smiled at you. 

“I want to Dean. I need you in me.” You lowered yourself on him with a moan.

“Fuck,” Dean grunted.

Up and down you bounced on his cock at a slower pace as he reached up and fondled your swollen, tender breasts. “Yes,” you cried out.

“Fuck! I don’t deserve you Y/N.”

“Yes you do.” you said as the pace got faster to match his needs. “Oh God.”

Dean grunted. 

You looked at him and cried out. “You are my everything.”

He raised himself into the lotus position and wrapped himself around you. “You are mine. I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Dean.” He kissed you. At that moment, you viced around him and had your second orgasm of the night, and he came right after, exploding into you. 

He slowly went soft; you could not stop cinching around him. Finally, you moved off of him and rolled to your side. Dean turned to his side, kissed you passionately, and looked at you. “Damn Woman! I‘m gonna miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too Dean.”

“Any contractions?” He really wanted to be around for the birth of his baby.

“No Dean. Sorry. Even after two multiple orgasms and he’s not ready to leave yet.” You wanted to have his baby and for him to be there.

“I’m sorry Babe. We can try again maybe before I leave.” He smirked and you laughed. 

You curled up next to him resting your head on his chest as he pressed his hands on your abdomen and you both closed your eyes.

——————————————-

Jody and Donna were the first to arrive the next morning. You were in the library with your feet elevated on a couch. They both took turns hugging you both happily and pressing their hands to your stomach, feeling the baby kick. “He a strong one,” Jody smile. 

“He or she is going to be badass,” Dean said with a smile as he came in putting his hands on your stomach as the baby began kicking more. “Yeah you are going to be a badass; aren’t you?”

You smiled and winced as your child kicked your kidney. You didn’t know the sex of the baby and you decided you didn’t want to until birth. 

“So, you don’t know what you’re having yet,” Jody asked.

“Nope. We just want a healthy baby. Gender means nothing.” You smile at Dean and he nods to agree with you. “But a boy would be nice,” he replied with a smirk. 

“What about a badass girl, Dean?”

“If she’s anything like her mother, OK.” He smiled as he pecked you on your lips. 

“You two are so dang cute,” Donna quipped. 

“Thanks.” You were beaming. Dean smiled as he leaned in and kissed your belly, inciting a sigh from you, Donna, and Jody.

You finally looked at Dean. “You best be going Dean. Jody and Donna are here now and you need to get going to help Sam and Cas.”

“I’m staying here until Mom gets here.” Since Dean got his mother back a few years, he wanted to make sure he saw her before he left, just in case.

Dean went to the garage to work on Baby, while you caught up with the girls. 

Jody looked straight faced.“How are you doing Y/N?”

“I’m good; although I feel completely fat.”

“You’re not fat Y/N.” Donna assures you.

Jody looked at you. “Have you tried anything to bring about labor, walking, sex, etc.”

“Well, Dean and had sex last night to no avail.” You looked solemn. “Dean wants to see his child being born, but hopefully, I can hold off until he comes back.”

“I’m sorry. It worked when I had my son. The day I wanted him out, my husband and I decided to get busy and two hours later I was in labor.”

“Well, Dean and I tried a lot!last night. I rode his face to an amazing orgasm and then rode him to multiple, but nothing.”

Just at that time Dean was walking in from the garage to grab some tools when he heard the conversation. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear this.”

You laughed. “The man doesn’t mind fucking me in public, but if we talk about it, it becomes all taboo or something, especially if I start talking about his beautiful cock.”

Jody and Donna laughed and then Jody said, “Men and their precious ‘feelings’.”

“Truth.” You laughed. “I think it’s because he knows you two and you’re like family. Sam usually hates to hear about our sex lives but Dean loves to goad Sam about it, unless Dean’s being serious. Then Sam gives Dean advice. However, when I talk about our sex life, Dean gets all embarrassed.”

“Men,” Donna said.

“I’ll be right back.” You got up and excused yourself to follow him to your bedroom.

Once in your room, you looked at Dean. He smiled. “I’m sorry Babe. I know you talk about us together. I just don’t want to hear about it. I will always feel they are looking at me.”

“Why. Trust me. It’s all good. Very good in fact. Thumbs up. I promise. You don’t talk about us with people?” You cocked your head and looked at your green eyed lover. You knew he told Sam and Castiel things about you two, but now you had Jody and Donna to confide with. 

“Yeah. I talk to Sam and Cas and you’re right, babe.”

You put your hand in his shoulder and smiled. “It’s Ok Dean.”

He smiled leaning in to hug you. “Thanks babe.”

You began to rub his biceps, feeling amorous.

He looked at you. “You wanna. Really?”

“Of course I wanna Dean. You may be leaving soon. Also, just talking about you with the girls has got me horny as fuck.” You smiled. 

He winked as he leaned in and kissed you passionately. 

You both disrobed quickly kissing on your sides as you wrapped your leg around Dean to open you up and he thrusted into you. 

Running your hands up and down his back as one of his hands kneaded a breast, you felt him thrusting into you getting you closer. “Oh God Dean. I’m getting close.”

He nuzzled into your neck as he applied the right pressure to your clit and you came hard and fast, pulling him into his orgasm. 

After kissing you passionately, he pulled out and rolled to his back. “Fuck Y/N.”

“Fuck! No contractions yet.” You were angry. Anger turned to tears, then to sadness. “I’m so sorry Dean.”

“I know Babe.” Dean turned and grabbed you, holding you against him. “It’s not your fault. This little one just doesn’t want to leave yet.”

“But I know you need to leave and I can’t give you what you want.” Tears streamed down your cheeks.

“Babe. It’s not your fault.” He rubbed your back and nuzzled into your neck as you continued to cry. “If you have him or her while I’m gone, I won’t be mad. I promise. I just want you two safe and going on this hunt may help with this.”

“I know Dean. I know.” His lips peppered the crease in your neck as you grabbed his biceps and held him as close as you could until the tears slowly stopped.

You finally got dressed and walked back into the library where Jody and Donna were hanging out.

“No luck?” Jody smiled.

Dean began walking away. “Heading to the garage ladies.”

You laughed. “No luck yet. He tried his hardest.” You then laughed again realizing your double entendre which caused Jody and Donna to laugh. 

“I bet he did,” Donna said with a sigh.

You smiled. You saw her swoon eyes. You had those same eyes towards Dean. “Hey Donna. I know you like Dean. Why didn’t you ever?”

She looked at you in shock. “Hook up with Dean?” 

“Yeah.” You laughed.

She looked solemn. “Didn’t think he would be interested.” She then smiled at you. “Obviously, he really is a good guy and loves all shapes of women. He told me my first husband, Doug, was a douche for making fun of my weight. I just thought he was just being kind.”

“Wow.” You smiled. You thought about how Dean wooed you. He flirted with you, taking you out to dinner after he saved you from the djinn. You ended up sleeping him that night because he was a nice guy. “He really is a good guy.”

“I know he is now.” She smiled at you. “But he loves you. I can tell.”

You smile. “I feel he does but no ring yet.” You raised your ring finger.

“But I know he loves you,” Jody said. “More than any damn ring or piece of paper would ever mean.”

“You betcha,” Donna remarked.

“Thanks.” You guys had started talking about taking the next step and getting married, but he still seemed to be fearful of marriage and you didn’t want to pressure him.

———————————————

Mary finally arrived that evening. You said your hellos and she felt your belly, feeling her first grandchild kick, then she followed Dean to the garage to talk about the hunt. They returned to the library where you, Jody, and Donna were chatting. Mary joined in and began talking to Donna and Jody. “Excuse us ladies, but I need to go say bye to my woman here and get going.”

”See you guys later.” You smiled knowing you’ll get to have some before hunt sex with your man. 

“Have fun you two.” Jody laughed as her, Donna, and Mary talked.

Dean grabbed you up and carried you back to your room, laying you at the end of the bed. “I love you so much Y/N. Let’s try to jumpstart this labor one more time. OK?”

You smiled, trying not to get upset that he was telling you goodbye. “OK Dean.”

He leaned over you, kissing you passionately and helped you remove your clothes. He then dropped to his knees, pulling you to the edge of the bed, leaning in, throwing your legs over his shoulders, and ate you out until you cried out his name in orgasm. “Damn Babe. I’m going to miss you and your taste.” He smiled moving up to your face. 

You grabbed him and pulled his shirt off. “Be in Me. Please Dean.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

He pulled off his shirt and undid his jeans pulling them down with his boxers and stepped out of them. Pulling you closer, he remained standing as you wrapped your legs around his waist and he entered you, digging into your waist and hips. “Fuck Y/N. So good.”

“Yes. More Dean.” You tightened your thighs around him pulling him in you more as his pace quickened. 

It didn’t take long for you to have another orgasm as Dean chased his first. “Fuck.”

Releasing his load, he leaned over and kissed you. Then pulled out of you as he fell to the bed next to you. “I’m going to miss this.”

“Miss what?” You were breathing heavily, catching your breath.

“You being horny all the time. I heard once we have this baby, no sex for at least 6 weeks and then you’ll be so tired to want to have sex.”

You turn your head towards him. “I highly doubt that Dean. Has my sexual appetite ever not mimicked yours?”

He laughed. “I guess not.”

“Trust me Dean, as far as the six weeks, we can still do other things… or at least I can to you.”

He smiled. 

You turned to your side. “I’ll probably be so ready to get you inside me after six weeks.” 

“OK babe. I’ll remind you of that.”

“You won’t have to Dean.” You moved closer to him, throwing your leg over him, nuzzling into his neck and kissing him. 

You got dressed, helping him pack a bag and you walked with him out into the garage. After a long tender kiss, he got into the car, and you tried to hold back the tears. Dean smiled as he sat in the driver’s seat. “I’ll try to call or text you when I can.” Jody, Donna, and Mary stood out there with you. “Take care of my girl and my baby ladies, and Mom.”

“Of course Dean,” Mary said.

“We’ll make sure she’s safe,” Jody smiled.

“You betcha.” Donna grinned.

You leaned into the car and gave him one more kiss. He then held your belly and kissed it before letting you go, then started up the Impala, squeezed your hand, let go, and took off. 

You sighed as the tears fell. Mary hugged your shoulders. “I know my son. He’ll be back.”

“Come on Y/N. Now we want to hear some real dish on Dean since he’s now away.” Jody and Donna started walking inside. 

You laughed and then walked into the bunker.

———————————————

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

For the next week, you hung out with Jody, Donna, and Mary. You had long awaited girl time with them as you sat in the makeshift living room in the bunker, your feet elevated on the couch, and you guys talked about everything.  
“You know Y/N, I don’t think I ever heard the story about how you and Dean met.” Mary looked at you. She just came back to life and back into Dean and Sam’s lives two years prior, but you were already a staple in Dean’s life.  
“Yeah Y/N. I haven’t heard that story either,” Donna said.  
You rubbed your belly absentmindedly. “Well, It was over five years now. I was attacked by a Djinn. I managed to escape and was almost hit by Dean and Sam in the Impala. By then I was naked, covered in blood, my leg fractured, and was in shock. They got me to the hospital in time before I died from the shock. When they came to visit me a few days later, Dean and I shared an attraction. We flirted with each other and Sam noticed. When I got out of the hospital, I was invited over to their motel room to ‘talk about the town’. As soon as I got there, Sam left Dean and I alone with food and drink. We ended up hooking up that night. It was amazing. I did things with him that I never did before. That night turned into the next night at my place. We then went searching for the monsters and he was able to kill them, but I almost died in the process. When he left, I didn’t think I would see him again. He was so guilt ridden that we didn’t get together until almost two months later, but he finally came to his senses and came back to me. It started with visits between hunts, then became me moving into the bunker, and now Dean have been engaged for the last year, and well, we all know how babies are conceived.”  
“Do tell,” Jody laughed.  
“I’ll leave that to your imagination.” You smiled as you thought about the night you and Dean conceived your baby. You and Dean made love in the back of Baby after an extremely difficult hunt.  
“Wow,” Donna said smiling. Jody knew your story and just smiled.  
Mary looked at you. “You know, I am glad my son came to his senses. You’re good for him. I see how loving he is towards you. He needs that closeness.”  
“Yeah. I mean the sex is great, but Dean is my life. I would take a bullet, die a gruesome death for him.”  
“So, what does he do the best in the bedroom?” Jody asked.  
You looked at Mary. “I don’t think Dean’s mom wants to hear the best thing her son does when when we’re having sex.”  
“You don’t think me and his father did some naughty things. I’m a big girl Y/N. I can take it.”  
You smiled. “The best thing he does is have me come first.”  
“Aww,” Donna and Jody both sighed. “Besides that?” Jody looked at you.  
“He has an amazing tongue that he knows how to use and will have me coming for days with it.” You wished he was around to demonstrate with you in your room. “But his cock is just as impressive. Damn that man will just stretch me in such amazing ways.”  
Donna sighed. “I wish I had shown Dean some interest.”  
You smile. “I’m not sorry.”  
You and Donna laughed.  
——————————————-  
Dean would try to text you once a day to let you know he was OK. Sometimes he was able to call you and you would excuse yourself to your room so you could have some privacy.  
“How are you feeling baby?” His voice was riddled with concern.  
“Like a balloon about to pop, Dean.”  
“I know Baby. I’m sorry. I wish I was there. We could be trying everything we can to start labor.”  
“Oh Fuck Dean. Please don’t say that. I’m so horny without you here. I wish you were going down on me right now; your tongue deep inside me as I moan out your name. My stomach is so big, I can’t even reach down to pleasure myself right now.”  
Dean sighed. “Fuck Y/N. I’m sorry babe. I give you permission to ask for help in that department.”  
“Who? Jody? Donna? Your mom? Haha. No. I care for them, but not in that way. I miss your cock Dean.”  
“I know. I miss your sweet mouth and pussy around my cock baby as I pulse around you.” You could hear Dean grunting and knew he had his hand gripped around his beautiful cock and starting to stroke and tug, trying to get off.  
“Oh Fuck Dean! I would love to be deep throating you right now, feeling you cum down my throat.”  
“Oh shit Y/N. I would love you to be sitting on my face right now as I lick your sweet pussy and you deepthroat my cock.”  
“Fuck!” You grabbed your body pillow, jamming it between your legs and grind against it for friction.” You start to feel the friction build as you ground deeper into the pillow, holding an end against your clit for pressure. However, the pressure wasn’t enough and you became painfully frustrated. “Fuck!” You screamed in frustration.  
Dean, however, got off on your grunts and moans and he came in his hand. “Oh Fuck,” he said in his release. “I needed that so bad baby.”  
You held the pillow tighter against your clit, trying to picture it’s Dean’s hand or tongue, but it wasn’t helping. “Please Dean.”  
“I want you to come so bad for me baby. Picture my tongue against your clit, my fingers opening you up.”  
You ground harder. “Please.” You began to move faster as you were on your knees on top of your bed and ground your clit against your pillow more. Finally, you gave up. “Fuck! It ain’t working.”  
“I’m so sorry baby.”  
You grunted angrily. “Fuck! Why did you have to go on a hunt now?”  
Dean’s voice was laced in guilt. “I’m so sorry baby. I would give about anything to be back with you right now.”  
“I know Dean and I’m sorry.” You didn’t want him to feel guilty. “Just come back when you can.”  
“I will baby. I love you.”  
“Love you too Dean.” You hung up and rolled to your side wishing Dean was on his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next two weeks, Dean didn’t text or call you at all and you started to get concerned. 

“Maybe they’re doing what they need to and he’ll be home soon,” Jody said trying not to be negative. 

“I hope so.” You felt fat, horny, and depressed without Dean. “I just want him home safe in my arms and with me when I pop.”

“I know Y/N,” Mary touched your arm. “Dean loves you so much. In fact, when we were out talking about the hunt when I first got here, he was trying to decide how he could leave you that he actually cried. I know my son doesn’t share emotions well, but when he is with you, his eyes sparkle, much like yours. You two are meant for each other. He will come back; you’ll have this beautiful baby; and you’ll both be happy. I know it.”

You smiled at Mary. You already thought of her as your mother-in-law sans a wedding ring. 

You got up to head to the bathroom. You walked about five feet when you a sharp pain ran through your abdomen. You groaned in pain and then looked down to see your water broke. “Uh ladies. I think it’s time.”

——————————————-

Mary tried texting Dean while Jody and Donna walked you back to the leather couch. “We need you dress and get you to the hospital.” However, the contractions started immediately and the duration between was too short.

“Ugh,” you groaned in pain.

“We don’t have time to get her to the hospital.” Jody looked at Mary and Donna. “I guess we’re delivering the baby here. Thank goodness I had to learn to deliver babies in the force. Just keep breathing Y/N.”

Grunting, you began your Lamaze breathing as you fought through the pain. 

Mary ran in, “Y/N. I got Dean on the line.”

She handed you the phone. “Dean. Honey. I’m so sorry but he or she’s not waiting.”

“It’s OK Baby.” His voice was quiet.

“Are you safe, Dean? I haven’t heard from you in two weeks.” 

“I’m OK Baby. We are safe for the moment. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to call or text, but I told Sam and Cas that regardless of what we were doing, if you call in labor, I’m answering.”

You went through a strong contraction, the pain radiating around you. You grunted and groaned.

“Argh. Dean. I wish you were here.” You tried to breathe and you couldn’t talk for a little to breathe through the pain. The contraction finally subsided and you were able to breathe again. 

“Pretend I’m there with you, baby. I’m holding your hand and you stare into my eyes. I’ll just talk to you. If you can talk, go ahead, but I want you to know I’m right here; I love you; I miss you; and you are my world. As soon as I come back, We can start on baby number two, I promise.”

“Ugh Dean. Another baby is probably not what I want to hear from you right now, but I love the rest.”

Mary sat next to you and blotted your head with a wet washcloth. 

Another contraction started again and you groaned through words. “ Dean. I love you so much and even though you did this to me, I love you.”

You can tell Dean’s emotions are high. “I’m so sorry you’re in pain.” He waited until you groaned through another contraction. “Can someone record the birth for me?”

“Oh God no! You’ll never want to fuck me again.” 

Dean laughed. “There’s nothing that will keep me away from fucking you, except you.”

In the backgound, you could hear Castiel talking. “Dean. We need to get going.”

“I’m so sorry baby.” Dean’s voice was laced in emotion. 

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you two Y/N and the baby. You two are my world. I’ll see you soon. You can do this for me, for us, or for him or her.”

“I will Dean.”

“Gotta go Babe. Love you.” You heard the call disconnect. You wanted to begin to cry when another contraction came. 

Donna rushed in. “OK. We got a room made up for the delivery. I owe you guys a new shower curtain.”

Jody and Donna started to help you up, but you bent over in pain. They draped your arms around their shoulders as Mary grabbed your legs and they carried you to the nearest free room. Donna had used the shower curtain and laid it down on the mattress to keep the mattress from being stained, and then put a sheet down they laid you down right as another contraction hit.

After getting you down to a plaid button up shirt of Dean’s, Jody looked. “She’s fully dilated. I think it’s time.”

Donna took the phone camera and put it on video while Mary held your hand and patted your forehead down with a wet washcloth between pushes.

Jody looked up at you. “OK Y/N. Give me another big push.”

You sucked in your breath then exhaled, pushed, and then screamed at the intensity of the pain.

“I see the head. You’re doing great. You can do this Y/N.” Jody was trying to be a good coach..

You did another push then laid back a little. Mary wipes your face. “You’re doing great Y/N. Dean would be so proud.”

You pushed again, screaming loudly. “Fuck you Dean and your beautiful cock.”

“The head is crowning.”

You continued to push, crying out in pain. “Oh Fuck. Why did I do this?”

“Come on Y/N. Just a little bit more.”

One final push and Jody yelled, “Yes. We’ve got a baby.” She smiled as she lifted the baby up. “You have a beautiful baby boy.”

Next thing you heard was a cry as your newborn took his first breath. Mary dabbed your face with a wet cloth. “You did great Y/N. Dean is going to be so proud and happy.”

“Yes.” You leaned back exhausted. 

Jody cleaned him off, swaddled him and handed him to you. “Here’s your beautiful baby boy. We’re going to figure something out to get you out to the car, and to the hospital.”

You held your baby as a wave of emotion hit you and you began to smile and cry seeing your son that distinctly looks like his father. “He’s beautiful.” You smile at your bundle of joy. 

Donna brought the camera over. “How’re you feeling? This is for Dean.”

“Dean. Honey. We did it. He’s beautiful just like his daddy, and he’s perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes; one penis. I love you so much Dean. It hurt so much, but it was so worth it. Thank you for giving me this gift. I never thought I could love something as much as you.” You looked down at your baby and kissed his nose. 

—————————————-

Jody, Donna and Mary got you and the baby loaded and to the hospital where you both stayed the night. He was ten pounds and four ounces and twenty inches long. Mary stayed with you overnight while you and your baby were both in observation, while Donna and Jody went back to the bunker to clean up. You went with the name Robert Dean after Bobby Singer, Dean’s surrogate father, and your glorious fiancé. You knew Dean wouldn’t have named his son, Dean, because he always felt like he was a bad person. 

That evening, the police came to question you at the hospital about Dean Winchester, because you used his real name on the birth certificate. Dean still had warrants out for his arrest stemming back to the shapeshifter in 2005. You were able to lie your way through the questioning stating Dean and you had a week long fling ten months before and you weren’t even sure he gave you his real name. Mary used the last name Campbell, so she wasn’t interrogated anymore than you were. The officers left satisfied of your responses. 

The next morning, you were sent home to the bunker with your baby. You had some tearing which would take time to heal. Jody, Donna, and Mary helped you home. Donna did a supply run for baby stuff, Jody cooked meals for you and Mary did laundry while you were in your room nursing and rocking your baby in the nursery that Dean set up. 

A week after the birth, you began crying all the time and couldn’t even hold your baby without sobbing. 

You were laying in your bed crying or sleeping while Mary, Jody Or Donna took care of your son. 

“I think Y/N might have postpartum depression.” Jody told Donna and Mary. 

“I don’t blame her for having it,” Mary said. “She’s got this new baby, along with the fact that she probably thinks something has happened to Dean and she is all alone. I’m worried for my sons too. That’s a lot to handle at once, along with her hormones being all out of whack.”

After the short conversation before giving birth, Dean’s phone has been out of service since then. When Mary tried to send the birthing video to Dean, the message came back that the caller was out of the area. When she tried to resend the video, the error message became the line is out of service. Sam and Cas’ phones were also receiving out of service. 

Mary took you to see your doctor and he prescribed medications to help with the depression, but would not affect nursing Bobby Dean. Even though you still were crying uncontrollably, you were taking care of your baby within a few days. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is coming home

Two weeks after Bobby Dean was born, the bunker opened to Sam and Cas dragging an injured Dean into the bunker. He was injured the most, taking a dagger deep into his abdomen, barely missing vital organs. Sam stitched him up and Cas did his best to heal Dean, but Cas used up a lot of grace and would need at least a week to recoup before healing Dean all the way. 

Sam and Cas walked Dean to a chair and sat him down gently. Donna and Jody were cooking dinner and Mary was reading lore in the library. When they heard the men, they rushed to the map table and Dean looked at them. “Where is Y/N and my baby?”

“They’re in your room Dean.” Mary looked at her son.

Dean got up slowly, but fell back down to the chair about to pass out. 

“Is he OK?” Jody, Donna, and Mary looked concerned.

“I’m fine,” Dean quipped. “I just need to see my girl and baby.” 

“OK,” Jody said backing down. 

“I got him,” Sam said as he threw Dean’s arm around his shoulder and helped Dean towards his room. 

You were napping in your rocking chair while you were breastfeeding little Bobby, when you heard a door knock. “Who is it?”

“Stripagram.”

You gasped when you heard that deep, sexy voice that runs straight to your core. You began to laugh and cry at the fact it was Dean. You jumped up jostling Bobby. He began to cry and you tried to soothe him. “Hold on,” you yelled at the door. You got Bobby calmed down, so you laid him down as you walked over and opened the door. Sam barged in holding Dean, almost dragging him to your bed and laying him down. 

“Dean?”

“In the flesh Baby.” Dean’s voice was weak but laced in desire.

You immediately jumped on the bed and began lavishing him in kisses. “Oh Dean, I missed you.” 

You straddled him and kissed him, your hands running up and down his torso, wanting his touch desperately.

Dean wrapped his arms around you and grabbed your ass as your lips met, but then he grunted in pain and spoke between kisses. “Babe. You’re hurting me.”

You raised your body, still straddling his waist, and looked at him. He looked rough. His head was drenched in sweat and his face was pale. “Are you OK Dean?”

He lifted his shirt to see the bandaged wound. “I just need some time to recover Baby.”

You moved off of him. “Oh God Dean. I’m sorry.”

“Believe me Y/N. I want you. I want to rip off your clothes and fuck you senseless, but I’m in a world of hurt right now.”

“I know. We can’t anyway.” You looked sad. You can tell he looked in pain. “Would you like to see your child then?”

“Yes baby. Of course“

“Let me get our child.” You didn’t know if he knew you had a boy yet, but before you could get off the bed, he grabbed your hand then pulled you down into a deep passionate kiss with tongue. Your tongues met, battling for dominance. When you finally parted, trying to catch your breath, you got up smiling, like you were drunk on his kiss, and you were. 

You got up, getting your son as Dean slowly scooted up to rest his back against the headboard. Holding your child, you gently climbed into bed next to Dean while holding your son. “Hey Dean. This is your beautiful son, Robert Dean, Bobby Dean for short.”

You handed Dean your son and he began to hold him. You could see his eyes welling up with emotion. He looked at you. “He’s beautiful Y/N. We did a good job, didn’t we?”

You began to cry happily. “We did. He’s beautiful, just like his daddy.”

“Hey buddy. Sorry I wasn’t around for your birth, but I’m here now, and I’m going to be here as long as I can.”

You curled up next to Dean and looked at your beautiful family. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back to good.

After two weeks of rest and Castiel having time to regenerate, he was able to heal Dean fully, Dean felt much better. However, that meant he was horny for you, but since you couldn’t be intimate with him for another four weeks, you were going to have to do something. 

It started when Dean woke up with a huge erection. You were against his chest and your leg draped over his hip. You began to move, your leg brushing against his hardness and Dean grunted at the feeling. “Hey Baby.” Dean looked at you and smiled. You had been up most of the night with Bobby, so you were overly exhausted and felt like death warmed over. 

“Morning.” You groaned wanting to go back to sleep. You had just breastfed Bobby an hour before, so you wanted to get an hour more sleep before having to feed him again. 

You turned to your side, facing away from Dean and tried to go to sleep. 

Dean scooted next to you, spooning you, his arousal poking you in your behind. His hand began running up and down your thigh seductively. “I’ve missed you.” Leaning in, he began kissing your neck, then nipped your ear as his hand moved up your nightgown until he was gently kneading a breast.

His touch immediately hit your core as a wave of desire rushed over sex, but then you realized it was too soon for you two to have intercourse. “Dean, I can’t.”

His lips continued to nip your neck and you realized he was horny too. “I know babe. I’m sorry. I just have missed your touch, your lips on mine, your hands on me, you mouth on me, and your warmth wrapped around my cock.”

You turned over and knew you needed to take care of him. You leaned in and kissed him passionately as you rolled him to his back. 

“I did miss you too Dean.” You straddled him, leaned in and captured his lips with yours. 

You kissed for awhile, his hands running up and down your torso and around your hips to your buttocks. 

His touch caused you to moan as he groaned between breaths. You peppered his cheek in kisses, then moved down to his neck. Running your hands up and down his chest, you felt his strong muscles. You realized how much you wanted him as you began kissing down his chest and torso, teasing his nipples with your lips, then down his torso, and happy trail. Slipping fingers into the waistband of his boxers, you began to tug them down and he raised his hips to help you slip them off him. 

Seeing his beautiful length, purple and leaking precum, you smiled as you bent over, licking up the main vein. Dean closed his eyes and hummed as he felt your tongue against him. You left little opened mouth kisses to his length, then licked the top slit. You were moaning as you tasted him. “Oh Fuck Dean. I miss this. I miss you.”

Leaning over him again, you took him in your mouth to the back of your throat and began to suck.

“Oh Fuck Y/N. Shit! Oh Fuck. You feel so good around my cock sweetheart.” Dean was gripping the fitted bed sheet. 

You continued massaging his balls while the other twisted and stroked up and down his length, your mouth and tongue pulled him deeper down your throat. 

He reached down grabbing your head as he began thrusting into your throat, your mouth working him further. Finally he began to pulse and released his load and you swallowed up what you could. 

Moving up to his mouth, he held your cheeks as you kissed him passionately. “Damn, I need to be in you so much.” 

You smiled, your body responding to him, gyrating your hips against him. When you finally pulled away, he smiled. “That was so good sweetheart. And now it’s my turn. I want to fill your hot, wet pussy with my cock.” 

You started to clench around nothing, your arousal beginning to soak through your panties and you knew you wanted him. 

He rolled you to your back and kissed you. His lips moved down your mouth over to your ear, where he nipped and kissed, moving down to your neck and sucking the crease; his hand reached up under your nightgown to began kneading a breast. You moaned in want. “Oh Fuck Dean. Want you.” 

“Me too baby. Me too.” He raised your gown up and pulled it off your head. 

He began to pepper your shoulder and collarbone in kisses moving down, puckering his lips around a nipple, sucking it hard. “Holy Fuck.” The sensitivity went straight to your soaking core. 

However, Dean got a surprise when breast milk shot up into his mouth. “What the Fuck?” He pulled away spitting to see your breast was leaking milk.

“I’m breastfeeding right now Dean. It will do that when stimulated.” He closed his mouth tasted the milk in his mouth. “Mmm. It’s sweeter than I thought it would be.”

You laughed. “Well, you keep doing that to them, and as long as Bobby is nursing, you’re gonna get milk in your mouth.”

He chuckled as his mouth puckered over the other breast. 

You moaned again, but he stopped before that breast leaked and continued kissing down your abdomen, getting closer to your very sensitive and still healing core. 

As his lips peppered your pantyline, you knew he was getting close and you jumped up. “Oh Fuck. We can’t. Oh Fuck. I’ll be right back.” You grabbed your robe and walked out of the bedroom. 

You walked around the bunker, searching, finding Cas in the library just looking at lore books. “I need your help Cas.”

“What do you need Y/N?” He looked at you curiously.

You were embarrassed to say it. “I… I… need you to heal me.”

“Where do you need healed? You seem fine to me?”

“I need you to heal me here.” You pointed to your abdomen. “Where I had the baby.”

“Oh.” Cas looked at you innocently. “But why?”

You were turning bright red, embarrassed, and began to get angry. _ Why does he need to know why? _“Because I want to have sex with Dean,” you blurted.

“Oh.” He then began to get flush himself. “I’m sorry Y/N. I did not mean to cause embarrassment.”

“It’s OK, Cas, but can you help me?”

He looked at you, stood up, and walked towards you. “I can, but you both need to be careful about getting pregnant again so soon.”

“I know. Trust me. Dean will strap one on.”

“Strap on what?”

“What?” Sam asked as he rounded the corner. 

You knew you shouldn’t have gone to Cas. He might not tell someone, but his nativity and him asking questions caused you to blurt things out, letting the entire bunker know how much you need to be fucked by your boyfriend. 

“Dean will strap on a condom, Sam.”

As soon as Sam heard that, he shut up and walked back the way he came from. “Never mind.”

Cas placed his hand to your abdomen. You saw light emit from his hand and felt warmth wash over you. After a few seconds, he stopped. “Are you OK? How do you feel?”

You didn’t notice anything different, except there was no pain and pressure from the stitches in the perineal tear you received while giving birth. 

“I feel good. Thanks Cas.” You kissed him on the cheek. “I appreciate it, and I’m sure Dean will too.”

“You’re welcome Y/N. I hope you and Dean have fun.”

“We will, but you’ll probably hear.” You laughed knowing how loud you and Dean can get when having great sex. 

—————————————

You walked back in your room to see Dean was lying against the bed holding Bobby. “He started to fuss Babe, so I...”

“You don’t need to explain Dean when you want to hold Bobby. He’s your child too, but would you like me to feed him now.”

“He probably would like that.”

You left your robe on, climbing into the bed and sitting up against the headboard. You took your son and moved your robe over as you held him close to your breast, guided your son to your nipple, and he latched on. Dean watched in fascination as you let your son nurse. 

“He’s a boob man like his Dad.”

“Yes he is.” You smiled as you laid back continuing to nurse.

After Bobby was finished, you handed Dean back his son, showed him how to burp him, then smiled while watching Dean hold his son against his bare skin for skin to skin contact to nurture their bond. 

After a half hour, Dean got up to put his son in his bassinet and returned to the bed. “I think we were in the middle of something when you left, but I now realize we can’t Baby.”

“We were, but I think we can continue.” You smiled scooting close to Dean.

“Why? Where did you go?”

“I went to go ask Cas for a favor.”

“A favor?”

“Yeah.”

“What favor?” Dean looked at you confused.

You moved closer to Dean running your hand up and down his chest. “I asked Cas to heal me so I can be with you.”

“What? You did,” Dean said in shock.

“I did.” You smiled. “You got me all hot and bothered when I gave you that blow job and you were kissing me everywhere. I can’t wait another three to four weeks.”

He smiled. 

You took off your robe, which only left you in your topless panties, and began to rub your hands up over your breasts. “I’ve missed you and my body has missed you too Dean.”

Dean’s eyes were transfixed with your hands moving up and down your body. You reached down palming your clit from the top of your panties and Dean’s eyes gazed over in lust and he licked his lips. “Fuck Y/N.”

“Be with me Dean. Don’t make Cas’s healing go to waste.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He smiled as he leaned in, kissing you passionately, holding you close, and rolling you to your back. 

Your kiss lasted a while, mostly tongues as both your sets of hands were reacquainting with each other’s bodies. 

His lips began moving down your torso again, traipsing over your breasts as he sucked on a nipple again, then moving down reaching your pantyline. Hooking his fingers in the waistband, he looked up at you. “You sure?”

“Fuck. Absolutely.”

Pulling your panties off swiftly, he leaned down peppering your abdomen in light kisses, moving towards your soaking core. 

You moaned as he placed little kisses against your inner thighs. “Damn! I missed these and you.”

“Yes Dean. Me too.” You moaned as his lips began working towards your folds. He helped lift your legs over his shoulders and you pressed your thighs against his head; his first lick up your slit lit a fire in your core. “Oh Fuck!” 

You squeezed your legs in ecstasy. 

“Uh Babe, don’t squash my head.”

“Oh Fuck. Sorry Dean.” You spread your legs out and he put his hands against each thigh, keeping them spread.

He licked your slit again and you felt like his tongue was electrical current flowing through your wet cunt. Your breath hitched as you let out a breathy sigh. “Oh Fuck Dean.”

“You feel different.” 

“I had a baby Dean.” 

“True, but I swear if Cas changed any precious part of you down here, we will have words.” Leaning in, he parted your folds and licked again. The moan he elicited was hot, molten lust. “Oh Fuck Y/N. You’re so tight.”

“Oooh I felt that.” 

He began to fuck you with his tongue. you were moaning; his tongue seemed larger or your entrance was tighter._ What did Cas do? _

Dean took your clit in his mouth and sucked as he began entering a finger. “Oh Fuck Y/N. You are so fucking tight.” He finger fucked you harder with just one finger, his tongue against your clit, and you were ready to come. “Oh Fuck Dean. I’m getting so close.”

“I need to stretch you more for me.” He entered a second finger and you clenched around him, seeing white, and crying out his name as you had your first post baby orgasm with him. “Fuck Me Dean. I want to feel you in me.”

He smiled as he moved up to your mouth, thrusting his tongue in your mouth so you tasted yourself. Dean began to slot between your legs as his tongue continued sweeping the inside of your mouth.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you looked deep into his eyes. “I want to remember how you feel, Dean.”

He began pushing through your hot, wet heat. “Oh Fuck Y/N. You’re so tight.”

“Oh God.” You cried out as you felt him work his way inch by inch until he bottomed out. 

You had to take some time to adjust to his girth. Before the baby, you two knew every inch of each other, how you felt, and you had a rhythm, but now everything felt different. You felt new again, like this was the first time you and Dean were having sex. It felt like your first time period. Dean nuzzled into your neck. “Holy shit Y/N. Fuck! You feel so good.”

“Please Move Dean.” You felt him drag out of you and then snapped his hips as he thrusted back into you, causing you to scream out his name; your fingers clawed his biceps. You felt like he was tearing you in the best possible way. “Oh God Dean. Yes!” 

With each thrust of his hips, he was hitting your g-spot and each drag of his cock set jolts of electrical stimuli throughout your body. You were getting close. “Dean. So close.”

“I got you babe. Come for me darling.” You felt his fingers slip down to your clit as he massaged the bundle of nerves. “Oh Fuck Dean. Yes. Yes. Yes.” At that moment, you clenched around him, seeing white as you milked his cock. He began thrusting into you erratically and you cried out louder as his cock pulsed against your walls, releasing his thick, hot cum inside you. “Oh Fuck.” He leaned in and kissed you gently as he went soft and pulled out of you. He turned you to your sides and you wrapped yourselves around each other. “Wow Y/N. That was amazing.”

“Yes it was. It felt like the first time with you. Remember that Dean?”

“I can’t forgot. It was when I took you to dinner after saving you from the djinn; that is when we got together. I think Cas did to you what he did when he pulled me out of hell. I think you’ve been rehymenated.”

“What?” You looked at Dean puzzled.

“Cas made you a fucking virgin again.”

“He did.” You smiled. “You felt amazing Dean. So I guess you were my first.”

“I just want to be your only babe from now on. Marry me.”

You smiled as you began to cry. “Yes Dean. I will marry you.”

He kissed you passionately. “I don’t have a ring for you this moment, but I will get one.”

“No worries Dean. I don’t need a fancy ring, just you.”

“You got me Baby. Forever.” His lips met your as you began round two. Rolling Dean to his back, you straddled him and rode him to multiple orgasms. 


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke to quiet and Dean was not next to you. Rolling over and looking at the time it was almost noon. You shot up, looking towards the nursery to notice Bobby Dean not his crib. 

You threw on one of Dean’s flannel shirts and sleep shorts and headed out of the room down the hall. When you arrived near the kitchen, you noticed Dean cooking while at the table, Sam was holding his nephew. Sam saw you and smiled. “Hey buddy. You’re mommy is here.”

You smiled at Sam, then looked over, and Dean looked up. “Hey sweetheart. You hungry?”

You walked towards him. “Starving.”

“Good, because I made lots of food. I’m almost done.”

“Bobby probably needs to be fed.”

“He’s good. Used a bottle of breast milk from the fridge and fed him.”

You smiled at Dean, happy he was taking responsibility for his child. “Now go sit down sweetheart and I’ll bring out your food. 

“OK.” You sat down near Sam as Sam held his nephew. “Want me to take him Sam?”

“Nah! We’re good, aren’t we?” He looked at Bobby who was holding his finger. “You need to have a little time to eat. There are plenty of us here that can help out.” Cas, Mary, Jody, and Donna sat around the table. It felt like a family dinner. 

Dean brought over a plate full of pancakes with butter and syrup and a glass of orange juice. “Just how you like them baby. Big and hot.” He smiled at his double entendre, leaned in and kissed your cheek. “Enjoy.”

You laughed at his comment. “Thanks Dean.”

He then brought over the stack of pancakes. Mary got up and grabbed plates, silverware, the butter and syrup. 

You started eating, savoring every bite. Dean sat next to you, filling up his plate, and started to eat. 

You smiled at your family around the table. Since Castiel doesn’t eat, he held Bobby so Sam and the rest of you could eat. 

You our heart beamed knowing you now had everything you wanted with a beautiful fiancé, a baby, family, and friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> More to come....
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
Kudos appreciated.
> 
> Please do not repost or share this work in any other platform without express written consent of the author.


End file.
